Dragonball X:The Future Has Arrived The Video Tape
by TheFinalNitro
Summary: The prologue to the first season to my Dragon Ball Z based fan fiction. It takes place after the GT storyline but it closer tied to the Z series. It focuses in another dimension where Gohan has a son after his daughter and Trunks has a child as well.


Dragonball is owned by Toei Studios, FUNimation and Akira Toriyama. All characters, events, story ideas, etc. are owned to their rightful owners. This story was created for fun and for the fans to enjoyed reading. I do not own any of the Dragonball series and this is just fan made homage to one of my favorite series.

Elements of this story loosely connect with "_Dimension Ball Xtreme_" by author WarrenSpike500.

**Rating**: PG-13 to R. This story is PG but later versions will be more intense.  
-Cursing, gore, violence, and suggestive dialogue.  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure

**Dragonball X**: _The Future Has Arrived_  
Prologue:

"The Video Tape"

A dark haired teenager enters an equally dark room, his features can't be seen because of the dark room and in the room is a small television on a stand. He holds out a video tape and puts it into the player; he turns the television on to see static. This static continues even when the play option has been chosen, than an image finally appears.

An older man can be seen on the television he has deep red scars on his face, they start from the top of his forehead and then end at his jaw line, and they are thin and dark crimson. He has not shaven in awhile but it is only stubble and not a full beard yet. His eyes were dark and piercing, it took him awhile to talk like he was afraid or nervous. Every few minutes the picture would lose its color or just become pure static.

"… then he came and murdered my wife and I think my children got away. {_**Bzrt**_} barely made it out, and I still have not seen the team. They still may not have gotten back from {_**Bzrt**_}"

Tears began to roll down his eyes and he looks down. He wore a dark blue _fighting gi_ it had a black sash holding up the loose fighting pants. He holds the camera, it's fumbled and the boy watching could see his clothing, strangely it matched his. He pulls the camera up and the only thing on the screen is the man's face, it was haggard and the lines around his eyes are deep.

"I hear him coming I never thought {_**Bzrt**_} would find me, I have to tell you, whoever you may be; about my life. I'm thirty-five now; my son was born thirteen years ago and his sister a few years prior, she is fifteen. I was about nineteen when I got married to Lodan, then we were at {_**Brzt**_}" A huge chunk of the movie seemed to have been corrupted, it was static for five minutes.

When the screen came back into focus, he was holding the camera now so he could talk into the camera. His scars were not from any blade and the teenager knew this, he had seen what made those marks. A KI blast at point blank range had burnt the skin of the man and no matter what healing ability or even a _senzu_ bean.

"Came home and had to save the world yet again." He laughed slightly, almost forced. "I should start from the beginning, and quite a beginning it was. So it started thirty-five years ago, my parents had my older sister years before I was born. It was a large gap in age between us; she was sixteen when I was born. But when I was four by that time my future best friend was three, we are almost a year different in age there is a time that for a month we are the same age.

"Back to the point, my sister told me everything she explained to me why I had a tail. It has been cut off and I fear it will never return." The boy watching exclaims as his tail swishes to and fro.

"I'm a hybrid between an alien race and the earth race the humans, my grandfather was the pure blood _Saiya-jin_, they are well were a warrior race, and it's lucky because without him and his friends, the Earth would have been destroyed. Like my grandfather I have been fighting and saving the world with my friends. My father jokes I'm a reincarnation of him, but he is in Heaven being trained by the _Kais_.

{_**Bzrt**_} the video is pure static again and when it comes into focus the man is chocked up and slowly begins to gain his composure. The boy noticed that the man in the video had some white hairs, premature white hairs. His breathing was rapid as he watched the video, he felt a strange sensation of knowing the person.

"That's when I met Lodan, I had become a Guardian because Dende wanted to go home but before he left we… {_**Bzrt**_} then as he left her ship came down from space. As I saw it falling from the sky, I flew after it. I was use to taking to the air; I had learned to fly when I was around five. Much younger than my father, most things I have done has surpassed my father's skills as you would know, I've been talking hours about my life I feel like I'm getting a big head. Doing all of that stuff and reliving it has been surreal.

"The _Legendary Gagaousa Gang_, The intergalactic adventure that ended with killing Icer, then the demon assault on Earth and all the other things I have mentioned. I feel like I have reiterated way too much in these few hours. Back on topic, Lodan crash landed near Mount. Pouz and I was the first 'earthling' she saw. I always find that funny and she jumped out with her sword drawn and landed on me, hard. Her blade rested on my throat

"It took me a long time to explain everything but she was {_**Bzrt**_} yet another warrior race. It was surprising that we looked so human; it helps because some humans would try to capture us, but obviously they wouldn't be able to hold us. I made sure she would never harm any humans but we went to the lookout and that is here she has made her home even prior to us looking for her home world of {_**Bzrt**_}

"That's how I got the name of this 'New Evil' that has been pulling the strings from another dimension, it's a very powerful being we believe he's a {_**Brzt**_}" the video cuts out, it must because it has been around for ages. When the teen found it his interest was piqued, but he didn't want his family to see it just yet. He wanted to have a secret for awhile but he felt he needed to tell someone about this.

"Ax, Warren, Mark are still not here, I just hope Rikku and Jakou got to safety. If you kids are watching this, I love you and will scour the universe, hell the every dimension for a set of dragon balls that can wish her back. We will stop Broly, once and for all. We have two people that can stop him {_**Brzt**_}

An explosion blows out the wall behind the man on the video tape and he drops his camera. The way it lands the feet of the man can be seen dressed in thick black boots. The screen had been tilted and static appears on and off, a beast of a man can barely be seen on camera. The new comer to the movie was so large only his muscled legs could be seen.

The world shook inside the screen and the camera moved, more of the newcomer could be seen. He towers over the camera man that has been telling his tale. The man beast was human looking but his muscles were inhumanly large and his had thick golden spiky locks with strange green stripes. A fiery aura of greenish gold flows around the huge being and his massive fist smashes into the face of the man.

The smaller body flies back into the wall, his neck could have been broken but he stood up. Lights and explosions filled the video and it ended with static. The teenage begins to cry because he just realized he saw himself being killed. The light from the moon reflects on his face and he has the identical scars from the top of his eyes down to his jaw line, they are deep crimson. His face is youthful, and a tear falls down from his left eye.

"I'm dead… I had a wife… but I'm only fourteen… but I said I was thirty-five?" he said as he grabs onto his black hair, pulling it out from in front of his eyes. "I need answers…"

_What kind of predicament has our young hero gotten into? How could he be watching himself from the future? Who or what is the New Evil and Broly? Find out these answers and more on the next episode of Dragonball X: The Future Has Arrived!_


End file.
